Bard
Durch Bards Anwesenheit erscheinen magische Glocken an zufälligen Positionen auf der Karte und verweilen dort für bis zu 10 Minuten. Das Aufsammeln einer Glocke gewährt Bard |ms}} außerhalb des Kampfes für 7 Sekunden, welches bis zu 5 mal steigerbar ist, wobei jede weitere gesammelte Glocke weitere |ms}} gewährt, bis zu einem Maximum von |ms}}. Außerdem gewährt das Sammeln einer Glocke |xp}} und |mana}} und jeder 5. eingesammelte Glocke verstärkt die . |leveling = |description2 = Durch Bards Anwesenheit erscheinen kleine Geister namens Meeps an seiner Seite. Bards verbrauchen einen Meep um |magisch}} zu verursachen. Ab 5 Glocken Meeps '' getroffene Gegner für 1 Sekunde um %; ab ''15 Glocken wird kegelförmig Schaden angerichtet, wobei sich der Kegel bei 35 Glocken vergrößert. Meeps erscheinen alle Sekunden und Bard kann bis zu gleichzeitig tragen. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| ** Frequenz, mit welcher Glocken erscheinen ist geändert auf alle 40 Sekunden (anstatt alle 50 Sekunden, erstes Erscheinen unverändert). *''Glocken'' erscheinen eher in den Bereichen des Spielfeldes in denen sich Bard aktuell aufhält und das alle 50 Sekunden paarweise. **Eine Ausnahme bilden die zweite und dritte Glocke in der , welche alleine erscheinen. ** Glocken können vor Minute 5 nicht in der Basis eines Teams oder im gegnerischen Dschungel erscheinen. * Nur Bard kann Glocken durch den Nebel des Krieges sehen. Andere Spieler müssen darauf haben, um sie sehen zu können. ** Nur Bard hat auf seiner Minimap die Standort aller Glocken mit einem kleinen Symbol gekennzeichnet. Wenn eine Glocke in der nächste Minute verschwindet, wird das normalerweise gelbe Symbol rot. ** Bard kann keine Glocken sehen, wenn er unter leidet. * Nur die Meep-Kegelangriffe brechen . Die, die Schaden zusammen mit dem normalen Angriff verursachen, tun das nicht. |video = Bard-P }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Bard feuert einen Energieblitz in die gewählte Richtung, verursacht |magisch}} am ersten getroffenen Gegner und diesen kurzzeitig um 60 %. |leveling = }} Sekunden}} |description2 = Trifft die Kosmische Bindung einen Gegner, so passiert der Blitz diesen und sucht nach sekundären Zielen dahinter. Wenn er auf eine Wand oder einen zweiten Gegner trifft, so er beide und richtet den Schaden auch am zweiten Ziel an. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . * Die wird selbst dann angewendet, wenn eines der Ziele durch die Fähigkeit stirbt. * Die Basisausgänge zählen nur als Terrain wenn sie fürs Bards Team unpassierbar sind. * Kosmische Bindung gewährt zwar keine Sicht auf getroffene Ziele, jedoch indiziert ein Veränderung des Tons zu einer tieferen Note eine des Gegners. * zerstören den Blitz. |video = Bard-Q }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 12 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Bard erschafft einen Heilschrein am gewählten Zielort, der 10 Sekunden lang an Stärke hinzugewinnt. Es können gleichzeitig maximal 3 Schreine bestehen, welche aufgebraucht werden, wenn sie von Champions überquert werden. |leveling = |description2 = oder Bard selber werden für das Überqueren, basierend auf der Stärke des Schreins und erhalten |ms}}, das über Sekunden abklingt. Gegner zerstören den Schrein, wenn sie darüber laufen. |leveling2 = |Maximale Heilung| }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| in einem kleinen Bereich um diesen herum. * Der Zielindikator von Schreins des Beschützers zeigt den bereich der Sofortheilung an und ist größer als der tatsächliche spätere Bereich, den ein Champion überlaufen kann. |video = Bard-W }} }} / |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Bard öffnet für 10 Sekunden einen magischen Korridor durch jegliches Terrain, welcher nur in eine Richtung passierbar ist. Magische Reise kann nur eingesetzt werden, wenn auch tatsächlich ein Korridor erschaffen werden kann. |leveling = |description2 = Sowohl Verbündete als auch Gegner können durch den Korridor , indem sie auf den Eingang rechtsklicken. Bard und seine Verbündete reisen dabei mit erhöhter Geschwindigkeit. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| aus dem Korridor und direkt an der Wand werden. * Verbündete erhalten auf feindliche Ziele im Korridor. * Magische Reise interagiert nicht mit spielergeneriertem Terrain, da dieses im Allgemeinen eine zu kurze Lebensdauer hat. * Magische Reise kann nicht dafür verwendet werden, um das Spielfeld zu verlassen. * Alle Fähigkeiten, die beim normalen Laufen weitergehen sowie alle Formen der Tarnung werden bei der Reise durch den Tunnel weitergehen. * Anders als , kann Magische Reise weiterhin verwendet werden, wenn das Ziel ist. * Da die Reise als Sprint zählt, werden Effekte, die mit Sprints interagieren (z.B. oder ) ausgelöst. |video = Bard-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Bard sendet magische Energie zum gewählten Zielort und versetzt dort beim Aufprall alle Einheiten, Pflanzen und Strukturen für Sekunden in . |leveling = |description2 = Obwohl sie normalerweise immun gegenüber Massenkontrolleffekten sind, werden auch und (außer Nexus Obelisk) in versetzt. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| an und kann auslösen. ** Das wendet den Schaden an, bevor die Stase eintritt. *''Innehalten'' hat keinen Effekt auf unanvisierbare Türme (jene, die noch von anderen Strukturen vor Angriffen geschützt werden), oder auf Champions, die immun gegen Massenkontrolle sind wie in oder Einheiten, die durch geschützt sind. * Stirbt Bard während der Ausführung so wird die Abklingzeit nicht zurückerstattet, aber die Effekte von Innehalten bleiben aus. * Innehalten kann den gegnerischen Nexus und die Inhibitoren nicht treffen. Dies ist beabsichtigt, da dies sonst extrem nachteilig für Bards Team wäre. * Die Animationszeit beträgt etwa ~ Sekunden. Die Reisedauer variiert zwischen ~ und Sekunden basierend auf der Reichweite (hohe Reichweite = hohe Reisedauer). * Ein Gegner kann Innehalten mit einem verhindern. Allerdings werden Verbündete in Stase versetzt, egal, was sie tun |video = Bard-R }} }} cs:Bard en:Bard es:Bardo fr:Bard it:Bard pl:Bard pt-br:Bardo ru:Бард |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Bard ist ein Reisender aus fernen Galaxien. Er lässt sich vom Zufall treiben und ist darauf bedacht, ein Gleichgewicht zu erhalten, in dem das Leben der Gleichgültigkeit des Chaos standhalten kann. Viele Bewohner Runeterras kennen Lieder, die von seinem außergewöhnlichen Wesen handeln, doch alle haben gemein, dass dieser intergalaktische Herumtreiber von mächtigen magischen Artefakten angezogen wird. Es ist unmöglich, seine Taten als bösartig anzusehen, denn er ist von einem Chor fröhlicher Meeps umgeben und dient stets einem übergeordneten Wohl ... auf seine eigene seltsame Art. Der wandelnde Beschützer Bard reist durch Welten, die jenseits der Vorstellungskraft sterblicher Wesen liegen. Einige von Valorans großartigsten Gelehrten haben ihr ganzes Leben damit zugebracht, die Mysterien, die er verkörpert, zu verstehen. Diesem rätselhaften Geist verlieh man im Laufe der Geschichte Valorans schon viele Namen, doch Titel wie Kosmischer Vagabund und Großer Beschützer bilden nur einen flüchtigen Aspekt seines wahren Daseinszweckes ab. Wenn die unbegreifliche Struktur des Universums bedroht ist, sorgt Bard dafür, dass all das, was existiert, nicht ausgelöscht wird. Beziehungen * hat möglicherweise bemerkt, dass und die Zeitlinie manipulieren. * hat nichts mit , oder zu tun. Obwohl all diese Ereignisse große Macht beinhalteten, hatten sie keine nennenswerten kosmischen Auswirkungen, weshalb Bard auch nicht eingegriffen hat. Bards Verbindung zu wichtigen EreignissenBards Verbindung zu wichtigen Ereignissen * In "Bard: Der Berg" heißt es in der Sage des Dorfes, dass dessen Bewohner ohne das Artefakt, welches Bard ihnen weggenommen hat, sterben würden. Allerdings war dies nicht der Fall, da eines der Kinder des Dorfes heranwuchs, um der Geschichtenerzähler aus Das Wunder am Firmament wird. Bard Berg geschah vor Wunder am Firmament |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Klassischer Bard Screenshots.jpg|Klassischer Bard Ahnenholz-Bard Screenshots.jpg|Ahnenholz-Bard Skins ; : * Im Hintergrund kann man mehrere sehen. * Er wurde stark von und inspiriert. * Eine andere Inspiration war aus den . Bard Q&A ; : * Dieser Skin wurde von aus inspiriert. * Er lehnt an an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde während der Winterfreuden 2015 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** * Seine werden zu Pinguinen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** * Sowohl sein Name als auch sein Titel lehnen an an, welche Geschichten über Verse und Musik weitergaben. * Er lehnt an an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich den doppelten Namen mit: ** ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** Sein Splash-Art ist Teil eines größeren Bildes, in welchem er zusammen mit und zusammen kämpft. Skin-Spotlights Klassischer Bard - Skin-Spotlight| Ahnenholz-Bard - Skin-Spotlight| Schneetag-Bard - Skin-Spotlight| Schneetag-Bard - Chroma-Spotlight| Bard, der Barde - Skin-Spotlight| |Zitate= |Entwicklung= |narrative = |artwork = Michał Niewiara |visual = Vadim Bakhlychev |sound = 'Utora' Sebastien 'Chemicalseb' Najand }} Champion-Enthüllung: Bard, der wandelnde Beschützer Der himmlische Vagabund, der nur als bekannt ist, weilt jenseits des physischen Universums in Gefilden, die den Menschen unbekannt sind. Er manifestiert sich, sobald andere das kosmische Gleichgewicht gefährden und reagiert dann schnell und entschlossen, um zu seiner immerwährenden Wacht zurückzukehren, sobald er eine Katastrophe von Runeterra abgewendet hat. Champion-Enthüllung: Bard, der wandelnde Beschützer P= ;Ruf des Reisenden left|64px Bards Präsenz lässt heilige Glocken auf den Richtfeldern erscheinen. Wenn Bard eine Glocke einsammelt, wird ihm ein kurzer Schub , und gewährt. left|64px Durch Bards Präsenz gesellen sich kleine Geister zu ihm, die als Meeps bekannt sind. Immer wenn Bard angreift, wirft sich ein Meep selbst auf sein Ziel und verursacht , bevor er wieder in der Geisterwelt verschwindet. Während Bard mehr Glocken einsammelt, folgen die Meeps ihm und werden sowohl zahlreicher als auch mächtiger. |-|Q= ;Kosmisches Band left|64px Bard feuert eine Salve Geisterenergie in einer geraden Linie ab, die verursacht und den ersten getroffenen Gegner . Nachdem Kosmisches Band einen Gegner getroffen hat, setzt sich der Energiestoß fort und sucht nach weiteren Zielen. Falls es auf eine Mauer trifft, wird das ursprüngliche Ziel ; falls es auf einen zweiten Gegner trifft, werden beide Ziele . |-|W= ;Schrein des Beschützers left|64px Bard beschwört ein Heilpaket herauf, das einige Sekunden lang an Stärke hinzugewinnt. Verbündete Champions, die über das Paket laufen, erhalten und einen kurzen , wohingegen Gegner einen Moment lang auf dem Paket stehen müssen, um es zu zerstören. |-|E= ;Magische Reise left|64px Bard beschwört ein Portal an einer gewählten Mauer herauf. Das Portal erschafft einen Tunnel zum entgegengesetzten Ende der Mauer und gewährt allen Champions, Gegnern wie Verbündeten, eine Passage in die vorgegebene Richtung. |-|R= ;Innehalten left|64px Nach kurzer Verzögerung versetzt Bard alle Einheiten in einem gewählten Gebiet – Gegner und Verbündete, wozu Champions, Vasallen, Monster und auch Türme gehören, – in Stase. Eingefrorene Einheiten sind gegen jeglichen Schaden immun, bis die Wirkung nachlässt. Spielweise center|400px ist der erste Support-Charakter in League, der sich Vorteile in der Kluft der Beschwörer allein dadurch erspielt, dass er sich in ihr umher bewegt. Indem er immerfort seine einzigartigen einsammelt, deckt er in allen Spielstadien sehr viel Gelände ab und bietet seinem Team sowohl solides Durchhaltevermögen dank seiner als auch unvergleichliche Teammobilität mithilfe seiner , die weite Strecken passierbar machen. Laning Selbst wenn er ein umherwandernder Geist ist, muss Bard zunächst die besten Möglichkeiten ausfindig machen, wo er entlang gehen kann, bevor er losrennt – er kann nicht einfach, immer wenn ihm der Sinn danach steht, seinen Schützen stehenlassen. Indem er losrennt, wenn seine Lane vorangetrieben wird oder sein Schütze im steckt, kann Bard erfolgreich umherstreifen, ohne seine Teamkollegen gleich in Gefahr zu bringen, und dann in die Lane zurückkehren, sobald er gebraucht wird. Und auch während des Umherstreifens und Einsammelns seiner stehen Bard genügend Mittel zur Verfügung, um seine Verbündeten zu unterstützen. Durch das Platzieren des einen oder anderen an eigenen Türmen kann Bard seinen Teamkollegen den Rückhalt geben, den sie brauchen, um Lanes zurückzuerobern, die drohen verloren zu gehen, oder den letzten Schub liefern, um eine Lane für das eigene Team zu gewinnen, – und das alles ohne dass der wandelnde Beschützer in der Lane bleiben muss. Bards lässt ihn auch große Entfernungen in bestimmten Gebieten zurücklegen, wodurch er freundlichen Kämpfern und Tanks schnellen Zugang zum Dschungel des Gegnerteams und Magiern einfache Zugänglichkeit zur eigenen schenkt. Allerdings treiben die Portale nicht nur Bard und seine Kumpel durch den Dschungel – wenn ihr sie mit den Bewegungen eurer Verbündeten abstimmt, kann Bard Lane-Ganks und Zielkontrolle ermöglichen. Somit nutzt ihr also am effektivsten, wenn seine Gegner sowohl sichtbar als auch weit weg sind – der Effekt würde sonst verpuffen, wenn gegnerische Assassinen Bard einfach durch die Portale folgten. Doch Bard hat mehr zu bieten als "nur" Durchhaltevermögen und Mobilität. Dank feuert er auch soliden Schaden raus, wenn er in der Lane ist. Es verursacht zwar schon an sich bedeutenden Schaden, doch die Verlangsamung (und wenn's klappt, die Betäubung) verleiht Bard ein überraschendes Gank-Potenzial, besonders wenn er dies zusammen mit zum Einsatz bringt. Gegner werden sich zweimal überlegen müssen, ob sie durch das hohe Gras oben und unten flüchten wollen, wenn Bard sie mit einem gut platzierten an die nächste Wand pinnen kann. Sobald Bard Stufe 6 erreicht hat, gewinnt er unzählige Möglichkeiten hinzu, Ziele in der gesamten Kluft zu erobern und zu sichern. Und das dank der unglaublichen Vielseitigkeit von . Falls das gegnerische Team einem gestrandeten Verbündeten zusetzt, verschafft Bard ihm ein paar wertvolle Sekunden der Unverwundbarkeit, während sich das Team zu seiner Rettung aufmacht. Doch die Fähigkeit kann auch offensiv eingesetzt werden. Zum Beispiel, indem Bard einen einsamen Gegner einfriert, während sich sein Team nähert, um den Kill zu machen. Oder einen gegnerischen Turm unschädlich machen, während sich Bard und seine Verbündeten auf die plötzlich ungeschützten Ziele stürzen. center|640px Teamkämpfe Der wandelnde Beschützer verfügt über eine ganze Reihe Möglichkeiten, um im mittleren Spielverlauf Kartengebiete zu kontrollieren. Selbst wenn sein Team etwas spät beim ankommt, kann Bard über dem Drachen ausführen, bevor es mit direkt in die Grube des Ungeheuers geht. Was eben noch wie eine einfache Drachentötung aussah, wird zu einer umkämpften und einem voll ausgewachsenen Teamkampf. Und hier verschiebt sich Bards Rolle zu der eines Supporters in den hinteren Reihen. Indem er ein paar an den Zielen seines Teams platziert, erhält dieses automatisch einen Vorteil hinsichtlich Durchhaltevermögen; wodurch seine Tanks in der ersten Reihe kurz nach hinten können, um ihr Leben wieder aufzuladen – oder verwundbareren Verbündeten ein Pflaster verpasst, falls sie schon was abbekommen haben. wird besonders in engen Gebieten nützlich. Wenn es keine großen Freiräume gibt, in die man sich flüchten kann, ist es um einiges wahrscheinlicher, an einer nahen Mauer festgezurrt zu werden oder einen zweiten Gegner zu treffen und so beide Einheiten zu betäuben, während Bards Team wertvolle Tötungen verbuchen kann. Sofern er im Spielverlauf genügend eingesammelt hat, sind selbst Bards sehr nützlich, da sie flüchtende Gegner verlangsamen und verletzen, sobald der Kampf vorüber ist. Zu guter Letzt bietet Bard die Chance, in der Kluft der Beschwörer für Aufsehen zu sorgen. Wenn das gegnerische Team geködert wird, ihm durch das Portal zu folgen, bevor er es mit betäubt, wird ein brutales Ass erzielt oder sie werden aus ihrer Position gebracht, während Bard sich opfert, damit sein Team irgendwo anders aus dem Nebel des Krieges tritt, um die Defensive der Gegner zu zerpflücken. center|640px erledigt schnell und sicher die Wellen, mit bleibt sie vor gegnerischen Junglern relativ sicher. Und falls das alles nichts nützt, verschafft ihr genug Beweglichkeit, um aus ansonsten tödlichen Situation zu entkommen. Wenn Bard in der Lane vorbeischaut, hilft dem Sheriff dabei, zu landen. |goodchamp2 = Udyr |goodtext2 = Udyr wird zum Tier, sobald er seinem Ziel nah genug kommt, hat aber oft Probleme, dort erstmal hinzugelangen. Und da kommt Bard ins Spiel: verschafft dem Geistwanderer das nötige Tempo, um in die meisten gegnerischen Teams direkt reinzukommen. Doch selbst wenn der Gegner entwischt, kann Bard mit genau platziertem aushelfen – und zur Not gar mit . |goodchamp3 = Amumu |goodtext3 = Die traurige Mumie verfügt über eine der stärksten Eröffnungskombinationen für Teamkämpfe, doch und können nur wirkungsvoll sein, wenn Amumu sein auch platzieren kann. Bard kann Amumu mit einem klugen in Position bringen, bevor er das Ziel mit verlangsamt. Selbst wenn das daneben geht, kann Bard einfach auf das Ziel seines Teams hauen, während Amumu sich für seine Fähigkeit in Position bringt. |badchamp1 = Rek'Sai |badtext1 = Der schnellste Weg, einen umherlaufenden Support zu erledigen, ist ein aggressiver Jungler – und da sieht keiner weiter als Rek’Sai. Nach dem Einsatz von , um den umherziehenden Bard aufzuspüren, kann Rek’Sai einen zu ihm graben, ihn hochschlagen und den umherstreifenden Fürsorger umlegen, bevor er sich in Sicherheit bringen kann. Sollte der Dschungel von Bard gut bewacht sein, kann sich Rek’Sai auch mithilfe von neu positionieren, um den Kill für sich zu beanspruchen. |badchamp2 = Draven |badtext2 = Bard kann nur bequem umherziehen, wenn sein Schütze sich Gegnern stellt, bei denen anhaltender Schaden über Schadensspitzen geht. Draven ist mit seiner brutalen zu Spielbeginn das genaue Gegenteil und wird mit Leichtigkeit viel mehr am Leben seines Ziels herumschnetzeln als Bards auch nur im Entferntesten wiederherstellt. |badchamp3 = Leona |badtext3 = Ähnlich wie Draven verschlimmert Leona Bards Schwächen durch ihre kämpferischen Lanequalitäten. Wenn es in einer Zwei-gegen-eins-Lane gut aussieht, kann Leona umso besser ihre Kombination einsetzen. }} Einblicke in die Championentwicklung : , Spieldesign von Rabid Llama Wir haben uns schon zuvor mit der Idee eines herumstreifenden Supporters befasst. Das war eine Weile lang , bevor er das so gut konnte, dass ihr ihn dank seiner fast unaufhaltbaren + -Kombo und extremer Stärke am Turm in einen todbringenden Jungler verwandelt habt. Daraufhin haben wir also Änderungen vorgenommen, seinen zusätzlichen Monsterschaden abgeschwächt und ihm wieder seine Supporterhosen angezogen. Doch die Idee gefiel uns immer noch. Also überlegten wir uns Wege, einen neuen Champion einzubringen, der über alle Merkmale eines umherziehenden Supporters mit hohem Nutzwert verfügt. Gleichzeitig zeichnete einer der Championkonzept-Künstler einen echt verlockenden Charakter. Er sah seltsam und irgendwie wie aus einer anderen Welt aus. Also überlegten wir uns, wie wir die beiden Teile – den umherziehenden Supporter und diesen Charakter – zusammenbringen konnten. Nachdem wir mit einigen Mechaniken herumprobiert hatten (er war auch mal ein ziemlich bardenhafter Bard, mit Musik und Instrument, die für seine Fähigkeiten ausschlaggebend waren), endeten wir schließlich bei einem kosmischen Charakter, einem Fürsorger, dessen Lebensinhalt darin besteht, Relikte und Orte auf der ganzen Welt zu beschützen. Was macht ihn also im Spiel aus? Nun, Bard läuft umher, um sich und seine Verbündeten zu stärken. Mit jeder , die er einsammelt, frisiert er seine passive Fähigkeit, , auf. Während er umherreist, wird er immer wieder angeregt, in den anderen Lanes und für den Jungler mit auszuhelfen. Im Grunde ist es nicht nötig, dass er immer in der Nähe ist, also kann Bard in der Mitte auftauchen, einen Schrein dalassen und dann auf der Jagd nach mehr Glocken in die obere Lane weiterziehen. Mit jeder Glocke erhält er einen kleinen Lauftemposchub (damit er mit angenehmer Geschwindigkeit umherjetten kann), Erfahrung (damit ihm die Erfahrung durch Vasallen nicht zu sehr fehlt) und Mana. Dadurch gestaltet sich das Umherziehen für ihn lohnenswert und er kann seinen Schützen (hoffentlich) allein lassen, ohne ihm gleich das Todesurteil auszusprechen. center|640px Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik League of Legends Music- Bard Mountain| Winterfreuden 2015 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Der Geist der Winterfreuden| Ein Schneemärchen der Winterfreuden Winterfreuden 2016 Skins-Trailer – League of Legends| RPG skins gameplay trailer| Bard figure turnable| Back to School with Bard| Schreibe Geschichte Mid-Season Invitational 2018 – League of Legends |-|Galerie= Bard promo 2.jpg|Bard Promo 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Mitch Malloy) Bard promo 1.jpg|Bard Promo 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Mitch Malloy) Bard Frühes Konzept.png|Bard Konzept 1 Bard Clean Up.png|Bard Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard Konzept 4.jpg|Bard Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard Konzept 01.jpg|Bard Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard Konzept 02.jpg|Bard Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard Konzept 03.jpg|Bard Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard Konzept 04.jpg|Bard Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard Konzept 05.jpg|Bard Konzept 8 (vom Riot-Künstler Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard Beweglichkeit Exploration.png|Bard Beweglichkeit Exploration (vom Riot-Künstler Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard Konzept 5.jpg|Bard Meep Exploration 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard Meep Exploration.png|Meep Exploration 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard model 1.jpg|Bard Model (vom Riot-Künstler Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Bard Statue model 01.jpg|Bard Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Bard Statue model 02.jpg|Bard Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Bard Ahnenholz- model.jpg|Ahnenholz-Bard Model (vom Riot-Künstler Minoh Kim) Bard Schneetag- Konzept.jpg|Schneetag-Bard Konzept RPG Skins Konzept 01.jpg|RPG Skins Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Christian Fell) RPG Skins Konzept 02.jpg|RPG Skins Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Christian Fell) Bard der Barde model 01.jpg|Bard der Barde Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Bard der Barde model 02.jpg|Bard der Barde Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) |Historisch= |Trivia= Trivia * Bard wurde von Rabid Llama designt. ** Rabid Llama arbeitete in der Technik-Abteilung, bis er zum Designerteam wechselte; Bard war sein erster Champion.DanielZKlein über Rabid Llama auf reddit.com *"Bard" war zunächst nur der Code-Name für die Entwicklung, den man später einfach übernahm.https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/de-de/2018/09/ask-riot-kled-skin-code-names/ * Bard ist der erste 2015 veröffentlichte Champion. ** Teaser: An einigen Wänden in der Kluft der Beschwörer konnte man Bards "Gesicht" sehen, das manchmal golden aufleuchtete. * Bard ist als "roaming Support" ausgelegt, ähnlich wie in vorigen Saisons.Championenthüllung: Bard, der wandelnde Beschützer * Bard ist kein Mensch und auch kein Wesen. Er ist vielmehr eine magische Entität, die sich einen Körper schaffen musste, um mit der physischen Welt zu interagieren.Skeeziks über Bards Wesen auf den na.lol-boards ** Allerdings macht dies Bard nicht allmächtig, er kann trotzdem vertrieben, durch hohe Magie eingesperrt oder gar vernichtet werden.Loping Cinder über Bards Eigenschaften auf den na.lol-Boards * Man könnte Bard als eine Art Wächter bezeichnen, der existiert, um uralte Mächte zu wahren. Das weltliche Geschehen berührt ihn eigentlich nicht - doch wird er aktiv, wenn er das Gleichgewicht gestört sieht und die Geschichte sein Eingreifen verlangt.Post von BLIP120 auf den na.lol-Boards, von Loping Cinder bestätigt * Der grüne Ball, der in Bards Horn steckt, ist ein harmonischer Schlüssel, der die Ebenen der Wirklichkeit brechen und sich direkt die magischen Spannungen zu Nutze machen kann, die alle Welten ausströmen.Loping Cinder über Bards Horn auf den na.lol-Boards * Bards Meeps sind eigene Entitäten, die von Bards Energie angezogen wurden und schon lange Zeit mit ihm reisen.Loping Cinder über Bards Meeps auf den na.lol-Boards |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V10.3: * ** Erlittener Schaden wird um 10 % verringert ⇒ wird um 15 % verringert. ** Verursachter Schaden wird um 8 % erhöht ⇒ wird um 10 % erhöht. V9.2 - Hotfix vom 29.01.2019: * ** Erlittener Schaden wird um 10 % verringert. ** Verursachter Schaden wird um 15 % erhöht. }}